


Just don't forget me, okay?

by XMRomalia



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Psychological Drama, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Однажды ночью Ребекка проснулась от голоса Дезмонда, что давным-давно должен был спать.





	

\- Просто не забывай меня, ладно? - Качмарек говорил это просто, легко сцепляя пальцы в замок и глядя на Семнадцатого плутовским, хитрым-хитрым взглядом. Таким, наверное, которым несомненно одаривал Эцио мимо проходящих мадонн; таким, как сам Дез, пожалуй, иногда смотрел на Люси.  
  
_Смотрел._  
  
Прошедшее время, знаете, очень забавная штука: иногда им можно сказать больше, чем всеми словами в предложении вместе взятыми, сколь бы изящными и мудрёными они бы ни были.  
  
\- Ладно? - Чуть склоняясь вперед, Клэй говорил это легко в чужую скулу, едва касаясь губами. По-шутовски, знаете, просто и нагло, словно бы не отдавал его голос паутинкой двоичного кода, шумом, странным эхом, которого не может быть в реальности, который не мог принадлежать живому человеку. Он бормотал это спокойно, приобнимая Дезмонда, словно бы не было за этими словами десятка истерик, и не билось его _двоичное_ сердце сейчас гулко, вбиваясь в не менее тонко закодированные ребра. Клэй проговаривал эти слова, знаете, мягко, словно бы не от его поцелуя горит щека Дезмонда, а если и так, то не на Острове они... а где-то, к примеру, на курорте. На таком хорошем, дорогостоящем, где тихо и прекрасно, где солнечные горизонты и теплая постель с противным запахом лаванды. И ленивые, конечно же, поцелуи по утрам, не вылезая с постели.  
  
_Там, пожалуй, где нет рек, в которые можно спрятать трупы._  
  
\- Не хочу вновь быть один. - С какой-то странной честностью шепчет Клэй спокойно, мягко, и Дезмонд просто дрожал от осознания, насколько реальна была одежда Клэя на прикосновение, насколько был терпким запах миндаля, идущий от волос и запашок кофе с корицей на чужих пальцах, которых хотелось касаться вечность, обладателя которых хотелось обнимать целый век.  
  
Увы, люди смертны.  
_И рек на чертовой планете хватит для них всех._  
  
\- Ладно. - Шептал Дезмонд много часов спустя, глядя пустым взглядом куда-то под потолок, и Ребекка вскакивала испуганной пташкой с лежака, протирая сонные глаза и обиженно бормоча секундой после что-то про то, что нельзя так пугать, и вообще сейчас ему нужно поспать, не смотря на то, что они в чертовом Храме, и дьявол знает, сколько им всем осталась до _конца_. Она говорила это с чистой заботой, практически сестринской любовью, однако быстро осеклась, приметив, как бесславно Семнадцатый плачет. Тихо, без единого всхлипа, просто глядя в пустоту перед собой. Пустоту, что такой не была для него. И щека, знаете, по-прежнему горела. _Больно-больно._  
  
\- Ты не будешь.


End file.
